tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
Take-n-Play is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released in 16th June 2016 and made by Mattel Toys. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular colours. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Rough #Monica #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Woolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy Space Rockets This theme features vehicles dressed as space shuttles. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani Heart Stamps This theme features vehicles with heart stamps. #Lani #Nuri #Alice #Heart #Miss Teach #Nana Lightning Bolt Stamps This theme features vehicles with lightning bolt stamps. #Rogi #Shine #Reo #Woolly Half Moon Stamps This theme features vehicles with half moon stamps. #Gani #Citu #Nuri Star Stamps This theme features vehicles with star stamps. #Tayo #Speed #Toni #Frank Rescues This theme features vehicles dressed up as rescue vehicles. #Police Bus Tayo #Ambulance Lani #Fire Bus Gani Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Lani as Emily #Gani as James #Citu as Henry #Speed as Gordon #Alice as Belle #Frank as Flynn #Toto as Edward #Ace as Bash #Reo as Dash #Shine as Ferdinand #Speed as Diesel #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Rasher as Toby #Basher as Bill #Flashy as Ben Robocar Poli (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Tayo as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Rogi as Mr. Whooper #Citu as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Hasler as Rody #Digi as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Gani as Cap #Deliveri as Posty #Trucker as Terry Core Moments This theme features vehicles based off episodes, older stories and some movies. #Sweeper Rogi #Yellow Flash Nuri #Princess Lani #Fuel Leak Tayo Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Lights n' Sounds This theme features vehicles with a talking feature, as well as lights. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Cooku #Miss Teach #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Cecily #Bongbong #Andy #Tiny #Ace #Nashy #Bashy #Toni Finding Nemo This theme features vehicles painted like Finding Nemo characters. #Tayo as Nemo #Citu as Marlin #Lani as Dory #Gani as Squirt #Rogi as Bruce #Woolly as Sheldon #Speed as Crush #Shine as Gill Miraculous This theme features humans painted like Miraculous characters #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir Super Wings This theme features vehicles painted like Super Wings characters #Tayo as Jett #Rogi as Donnie #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Nuri as Mira #Flashy as Bello #Big as Grand Albert #Citu as Jimbo #Speed as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. #Tayo as Dash #Rogi as Mater #Lani as Sally #Gani as Lightning McQueen #Citu as Mr. Incredible #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Bongbong as Nemo #Carry as Dory #Speed as Remy #Toto as Emile #Nana as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Chris as Finn McMissile #Billy as Fear #Mira as Disgust Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features vehicles painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Rogi as Zeg #Speed as Crusher #Gani as AJ #Pat as Darington #Lani as Starla #Toto as Pickle #Citu as Bump Bumperman #Nuri as Gabby #Max as Stripes Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Gani as Drifter #Shine as Tin Top #Speed as Conrod #Nuri as Breeze Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Good-natured Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Carrier playset #Frank's Firefightin' playset #Nana's Nice Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Confusing Apple Bonanza playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Push and Shove Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' playset #Chris' Construction Course playset #Toni's Traffic Yard playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Marvellous Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Big Old Parkin' Garage Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in the Dress Up Rookie Figurine Set) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Helicopter Fire Rescue Playset Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Gani as James) #Vroom n' Zoom Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Reo as Bertie) Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles painted like TF2 #Tayo as Soldier #Rogi as Heavy #Lani as Pyro #Gani as Spy #Citu as Sniper #Pat as Demoman #Frank as Engineer Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack with Speed #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Ractor *Champ *Roley *Porter *Teresa *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo Vocaloids Tayo and Friends are gonna be crazy Humanoid Japanese musical with The Vocaloids *Tayo *Rogi *Lani *Gani *Cito *Cecily *Heart *Big *Poco *Max *Pat *Frank *Alice *Coco *Nana *Bongbong *Reo *Speedy *Shine *Hana *Rookie *Joey *Rubi *Jinnie *Duri *Miku *Rin And Len *Kaito *Meiko *Luka Posable Dolls *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey *